1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adaptor which enables a small memory card to be used in a card connector for a large memory card that is larger than the small memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-243277, a memory card adaptor comprising: a adaptor body having outer dimensions which are identical with those of a large memory card that is larger than a small memory card; and an electrical connection part between a small memory card and a card connector for a large memory card is known. In the adaptor body, upper and lower case members are fitted to each other, a card insertion port into which a small memory card is to be inserted is disposed in a front side face, and a card attaching portion which communicates with the card insertion port, and to which a small memory card is to be attached is disposed in an inner front portion. The electrical connection part is a composite part configured by an insulative member and plural conductive members, and formed by insert molding. The insulative member is housed in an inner rear portion of the adaptor body. In each of the conductive members, a cantilevered front end portion that is protruded from the insulative member into the card attaching portion forms a contact spring piece portion which is to be elastically contacted with a terminal of a small memory card attached to the card attaching portion, and a rear end portion which is exposed from the rear face side of a rear end portion of the adaptor body forms a contact piece portion which is to be elastically contacted with a terminal of the card connector for a large memory card.
The electrical connection part is produced in the following manner. Plural conductive members are formed in a state where the members are integrally coupled to a hoop material. The plural conductive members in the state where they are integrally coupled are insert-molded, thereby forming an insulative member. Thereafter, unwanted coupling portions of the plural conductive members in the state where they are integrally coupled are cut off through tool insertion holes which are disposed on the insulative member in the molding process in portions corresponding to the coupling portions. Finally, the electrical connection part is separated from the hoop material.